gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Camilo Flores
[[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch Active on: Weekdays 13:35pm - 20:00pm, Weekends 11:00am - 2:00am. (UTC Times) Archives: A1 • Welcome to Camilo's Talk Page! Current size bytes/'20,000 bytes'. Welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE Dispatch here 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- Separation Use the template . Also I have some maps of Pegasus delivery locations from back when I was reporting the "tank spawn at Zancudo" bug to Rockstar but they aren't of publishable quality. Will re-do them in game and add to the spawn table. smurfy (coms) 23:53, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Apologies Nah, it's okay, because I actually can only chat with you for roughly 30 minutes. As I said in chat, today is a big day for me, as I'm gonna be performing at the Opening Ceremony later day. Maybe we can chat some more next time. MC (MyComputer) 01:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Help Anyone knows how to create a template? Is supposed to be an option in the editor mode, but it doesn't appear for me. Only I got current/used templates and that's all. Thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 03:40, June 6, 2015 (UTC) They're created the same way pages are, however you name the title "Template: (Name of your template)". What are you trying to create? ( ) 04:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Template Hi Cam. I'm afraid I'm useless at coding for templates, as I am relatively inexperienced with them too, so I won't be of much use sadly. Sean or WildBrick would be your best options for templates as they create a lot of them, and Sean should be online at some point if you want to drop him a message. Sorry I can't offer much help. Sam Talk 00:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Template issue You had 2 "size" fields. The template you copied uses size in the image function to over-ride the default 200px. You then added a 2nd size field which you use to display the size of the animal. In the interim, I have removed the code to over-ride the size of the image and enforced the 200px default. smurfy (coms) 01:05, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : Using undo on your edit was the quickest way to test the size fix, I didn't check any other fields. smurfy (coms) 01:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :: I assume you want to use the special word as the default when no name is specified in the template inputs? :: Look at the following line in the template code: :: }| - !style="background: #000000; text-align:center; color:lightgray;" Full name: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} :: This is an "IF" function that says, if the variable } exists, return the value of the variable. You just need to add the } as the value if false in the function. The current value if false is nothing, i.e. do not display the field at all. :: }| - !style="background: #000000; text-align:center; color:lightgray;" Full name: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - !style="background: #000000; text-align:center; color:lightgray;" Full name: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" } - }} :: Hope this helps. smurfy (coms) 01:19, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Osiris Hey, I saw that you undid my edit on Osiris. I know every car has a blowoff valve sound on the turbo, but the Osiris's is unique to the car. Thanks Derp Herpington (talk) 09:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Probation Congratulations for successfully passing your probation, Cam. Enjoy retaining your rights. MC (MyComputer) 20:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations on passing your probation Cam. I'll be honest and say I had my reservations when you applied but you've managed to prove me wrong and handle it. Keep up the good work. Sam Talk 23:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations Camilo. You deserve your position. Leo68 (talk) 02:07, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats for the probation Camilo. You deserved to be patroller.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 03:05, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Thank a lot guys for trusting me for this role. Even I'm still having problems with my general English, I'll do my best to prove what I did during the probation. Honestly, I'm generally less communicative, but since someone said that they "will know more about me", I simply ignored the barriers and that's how I ended in the chat, which was a great advantage. :P :: I promise I won't fail here as long as my SWAT Tank avatar remains here, as it represents what I really am XD. Once again, thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 04:04, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Changes This revision was partially incorrect. The way you have done it is the same way as my original idea, however, after consideration from Sean and Myself, there's a new plan . However, what you did here was completely fine, in fact, you'd be helping me a lot when it comes to me adding the new design gallery images for that vehicle, since all the images are in one large gallery rather than separate individual galleryies, so thanks anyway :-). 15:02, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Sports team infobox I just made a couple of minor improvements, set out the usage on the template page and added an extra field. smurfy (coms) 01:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC)